Mystery Calls
by Siren Bloom
Summary: Ponyboy and the gang meet Jamie and her friends. Something odd and evil starts to happen to Jamie also to people around her and she needs to figure it out..FAST! Love slowly grows between some people...
1. First Meeting

Mystery Calls  
  
First Meeting  
  
I hope you guys like this story! It's my second one I wrote about  
Outsiders!! Now enjoy reading and don't forget to review!  
  
Ponyboy's POV  
  
It was seven at night when my older brother, Sodapop Curtis and our gang, Dallas (Dally) Winston, Johnny Cade, Two-Bit (Keith) Matthews, Steve Randle and I went to the Nighty Double (it's a place where you go in your car and watch movies). The thing was we didn't have a car so we decided to sneak in the hole in the gate. It wasn't my idea. I prefer to pay for things then stealing. Anyway when we found seats for us all near the concession stand, we sat there. I looked around the place. Usual there would be drunken teenagers in their cars, some of them making out and the others watching the movie.  
  
Soadpop smiled at me, "You gonna get popcorn?"  
  
I shook my head then looked to Johnny's way, "I'm not really hungry for popcorn so I'm stayin' here"  
  
He shrugged and dragged Steve and Two-Bit with him. I then looked back at the screen to watch girls in swimming suits, dancing and singing on the sand. I wondered what it would be like if my life were like the movie. Well, you see I'm a greaser like my brother and friends. Greasers are poor East Side kids who drive in old, beaten cars, get drunk all night and get into fights with the Socials (Socs). Socs are rich West Side kids who have nearly everything they want or could have. We never have gotten along. We always were in rumbles against them or we jump each other.  
  
"Hey Ponyboy" Dally called to me, he was looking over to the three, tuff looking girls in front of us. From behind they looked like Soc chicks.  
  
"Yeah what about them?" I asked, being half-dumbfound.  
  
"You and Johnny just sit and watch" Dally then threw a piece of paper towards them and it hit the one with black hair. She twitched a bit but didn't turn around yet. Dally threw another paper to the girl with cherry hair and she turned to Dally giving him a death glare. She was pretty good with the glare cause it freaked Johnny and I out.  
  
Dally gave her a dangerous smirk, "Havin' a nice time, doll?"  
  
The girl held her death glare then broke it with poking her tongue out. Dally looked a tiny bit surprised to see her stick her tongue out like that, "Hey doll, I'm talking to ya"  
  
"And your point is?" The girl with brown hair turned around and stared right into Dally's eyes. By the look, she was real tuff and pretty. They were all real attractive.  
  
"My point is that do you babes wanna go somewhere" Dally smirked and winked. Then he went up to the girl with cherry coloured hair and whispered in her ear, "I'm free".  
  
The girl turned right around really quickly and splashed Dally with coke she was drinking, "I hope that would cool you down and learn how to speak properly to a girl".  
  
The girl with black hair laughed, "Good one, Mandy". She seemed to look at Johnny and I then to Dally.  
  
"So doll, your name's Mandy, eh?" Dally smirked his dangerous one and wiped the coke off his face, "I think you need to cool off too". He was about to grab Mandy's arm until Johnny butted in.  
  
"Let them go"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just leave them be, Dally" Johnny said, his voice turning into a whisper. It took a lot of him to say the just what he said cause Johnny praises the ground Dally walks on and admires him more than anyone else.  
  
"Fine" Dally stalked away into the crowd. Johnny let out a small sigh. I peered at him, surprised. If it were someone else then Johnny, he would beaten up the person right now and-ouch- it would hurt as hell.  
  
"Hey" Mandy looked both at us smiling, "Thanks"  
  
Johnny nodded, going pink and he was smiling a bit.  
  
The girl with black hair then knocked out of her tuff look she had on her face to a relived and normal look. I thought she was real pretty than anyone else, "I thought that wired guy would've beat us up for a moment".  
  
"So what's your name?" asked Mandy.  
  
"This is Johnny Cade and I'm Ponyboy Curtis" I was waiting for a 'Are you kidding?' or 'Is it really your name?' but instead the girl with black hair said, "You have a cool and original name, Ponyboy. Anyways I'm Jamie Young"  
  
"As you guys know I'm Mandy. Amanda Hunter"  
  
"Yeah and I'm Anita Greenwood", the girl with brown hair said, folding her arms.  
  
"Nice to meet ya all" I said, looking at each of them. Then I remembered Jamie was in my squad A team for the track at school. She was as good as I was, "Jamie, ain't ya in my squad A track?"  
  
"She looked at me blankly then nodded, "Oh yes, that's right. You're one of the extremely good runners"  
  
At that I felt my ears go pink (only a teeny bit), "Hey, you are too you know".  
  
"Hey Pony, Johnny!"  
  
We all turned around to see Sodapop, Steve and Two-Bit nudged me in the rubs, "Who are these Soc chicks? Did ya pick them up, Pony?"  
  
"No, we actually picked them up" Anita grinned "Anyways we're not 'Soc chicks' "  
  
"We are just.hmm. normal girls who like to have an adventure, " Mandy said, thoughtfully.  
  
"Yeah know normal people can mean anything but you babes don't look like Greasers to me" Steve said, gazed carefully at the three girls.  
  
"We're not greasers either" Jamie leaned back into her seat, "We're middle class people. Not rich and not really poor but just in the middle"  
  
"Well, you sure dress like one" Sodapop said, staring at Anita especially. Soda was right cause they wore nice and clean clothes and had cool hair. It wasn't greased or anything. Just natural and they looked pretty classy and that's why we thought they were Socs.  
  
"So where're your boyfriends? Two-Bit asked and cocked up an eyebrow.  
  
"We have no boyfriends" Mandy said "We came with our other girlfriends, Marie, Catrina and Kirstin"  
  
"A-huh but Catrina had to go home cause her dad got sick so the others went with her too" Jamie said and sighed.  
  
"Ok, sorry" I said to Jamie.  
  
"Nah, don't be Pony. It's not gonna make anything better", Jamie said, raising her hands up in the air like she just gave up.  
  
We then talked about how our gang came to the Nighty Double and about Dally. Anita said she, Mandy and Marie was in the school cheerleader team with Cherry Valance (she was a really nice Soc) and how Jamie, Mandy and Anita was going to get home since the movie finished.  
  
"I'm going home with Anita and Mandy" Jamie said, pointing to them with her right thumb.  
  
"How?" I asked, shortly.  
  
"I suppose, we'll walk home" Mandy shrugged.  
  
"It's dangerous out at night, dolls" Two-Bit said and I nodded.  
  
"Like we've never walked home before and been jumped by Soc and beat them up", Anita muttered.  
  
"Still!" Two-Bit argued with her.  
  
"So when we'll just drop you girls off then" Sodapop said but it sounded more like a statement "Rightly"  
  
"But-"  
  
"It's ok, we're not gonna hurt ya" Two-Bit said, smirking at them, "We don't bite and anyways I'm driving"  
  
"Man, with your attitude your gonna scare away the chicks!" Steve said, a lit a cigarette.  
  
The three girls looked at each other then Jamie said, "Fine then". Her deep blue eyes were the most beautiful eyes you could ever see and she had wavy black hair. She seriously looked like a goddess that just came down to earth. Anita and Mandy's hair were both straight but Mandy's hair was up to her up to her waist and Anita's hair was up to her shoulders. Anita's hazel eyes were mysterious and passionate and for Mandy, her eyes were twinkling and calm and she also had violet eyes. I thought it was real cool. For some reason, it's like they have something hiding from us. Something they don't want to us to know.  
  
"Ponyboy, what are you thinkin' about?" Jamie asked me as we all were walking to Two-Bit's T-Bird. I must've been in my little world and left Jamie standing there, staring at me with her blue eyes questioning me.  
  
"Nothing, how do you know anyways?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know. You looked like you're off somewhere else than here" Jamie said then yawned, "It is my special thing, I guess"  
  
It is my special thing. The words repeated in my head. What did she mean? I wonder.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~  
  
What d'ya think? Please review!!!! So I can go on and post more for ya! ^^  
  
~Siren 


	2. Jamie's Birthday

Hiya peoples!!  
  
Wass up? Anyways sorry it took a long time! But it's here now so please R & R!!  
  
THANKS!!^^  
  
Happy Reading!!  
  
Siren  
  
Jamie's Birthday  
  
"Thanks a lot guys!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
"See ya later!"  
  
Anita Greenwood, Mandy (Amanda) Hunter and I (Jamie Young) waved good-bye to Ponyboy, Two-Bit, Sodapop and Steve then went inside my house. Outside of the house was white and long green veins grew across the roof. Inside it was large and welcoming. Marie said that this house was warm and filled with love. I was glad that Marie thought that. It was true! My friends, Anita, Marie, Kirstin, and Catrina always came to my house to sleep, eat, to visit and for other reasons. Everyone had a key to get in. I trust them all from the inside and outside. I could tell that Ponyboy is a real nice guy, by the way he spoke with passion and how he saw things. Too think of it, I'm luckier because I still have my parents with me both my mum and dad. They just work hard and come home late but Ponyboy's (and Sodapop's) parents have pasted away. Poor thing.  
  
"Jamie, I'm sleeping over tonight, ok?" Anita asked me and layed on my purple coloured bed.  
  
"Sure thing, I'll get my sleeping bag out and sleep in it then" I said, on my knees and trying to find my sleeping bag which was underneath my bed.  
  
"No, I'll sleep in your sleeping bag" Anita said, sitting up "Understood?"  
  
"Whatever" I finally found it and pulled out the dark green sleeping bag than looked up at Mandy "What about you, Mandy?"  
  
"If you don't mind I'll sleep here tonight" Mandy pulled out the blanket and put it over the floor "I'll sleep on the floor"  
  
"Ok, whatever you want" I shrugged and changed into my pyjamas. They were purple and made out of silk (if you hadn't notice my favourite colour is purple) it was more like a nightgown. Then tiredly I crawled under my blanket, "Someone turn off the lights"  
  
While yawning, Anita switched the lights off and went over to Mandy. She already was sleeping on it. Minutes later when they were asleep I got my other blanket and put it over them then layed awake staring out the window until I fell asleep.  
  
I walked around the dark hallway then I realised I was in a small room because I could reach from one side of my hand to another. I started to panic then felt the doorknob and struggled to open it. It was locked. Not again. Let me out! I thought while I banged on the door and screamed for help when something stood in front of me who was glowing bright but I couldn't see its face. It came closer to me and I screamed again.  
  
"Wake up!"  
  
Someone shook me slightly. I shot up like a bullet coming out from a heater and sat up in my bed, breathing hard. I turned to see Mandy's and Anita's worried faces staring at me.  
  
"Jamie, are you alright?" Mandy asked, making her face straight but her violet-blue eyes glowed with worry.  
  
"I'm ok. It was just a bad dream," I said, letting out a sigh of relief. I have a phobia of small spaces especially small dark rooms. When I was seven. I got locked in a closet, while I was playing hide and seek. It took my friends and my dad ages to find me. I could remember shouting for someone to find me. Now I'm totally scared out of my wits and sometimes I have nightmares about it. I got over my fear of the dark but not small spaces.  
  
"Good, now get up and get dressed" Anita said, instructed me to get up. Sometimes she's like an older sister (she's only 16) telling me what to do and taking great care of me (like the rest of my friends). I let out a tiny mumble then got dressed, washed my teeth and face then dashed downstairs. Something is happening today but.I just can't remember. My memory isn't very good. As I travelled into the living room, I saw Catrina, Marie and Kirstin sitting on the couch blowing up colourful balloons. Kirstin let go one of the balloons, which wasn't done properly by accident making everyone laugh.  
  
I smiled and walked into the room, "What's with all this junk?"  
  
"They are balloons, duh" Marie said, tying a yellow balloon up, "They are your junk!" I gave her a blank look.  
  
"You idiot, it's your own birthday and you forgot" Marie shook her head, "Your head must be real hollow"  
  
"No Marie, they're always hollow!" Kirstin teased and laughed.  
  
"Ha ha very funny" I said, sarcastically. Oh yeah, today was my birthday! How could I forget!! Now I'm 14. I don't think it's any different from being 13. Nothing changes.  
  
"Jamie, we're gonna take you out to Tasty Freeze for a coke" Anita said, while she was walking into the room with Mandy along her side.  
  
"Great!" I said, jumping around.  
  
"We'll have to walk there cause I ain't got my baby" Catrina said, "My baby car's at home so dad can use it whenever"  
  
"So your dad's ok?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, he kinda had a fever but he aid I should get out and do something. Of course I protested but he said if I don't get out he'll kick me in the ass when he gets better"  
  
I laughed. Catrina's dad, Daniel, hates when people make a huge fuss over him. Just like Catrina does. Catrina's mum, Libby, pasted away when she was only five. Poor thing.  
  
"Yo Jamie, get your butt moving'!"  
  
I snapped out of my thoughts and puts on my beautiful black boots, grabbed my denim jacket and ran after Catrina and the others.  
  
"How does it feel being 14?" Kirsten asked me, smiling her usual bright one.  
  
"Marvellous!" I jumped up and did my best back flip and landed perfectly on my feet.  
  
"Hmm. I see" Mandy said, looking up at the light blue sky.  
  
"Well, excellent!" Catrina said, nudging me lightly in the rubs.  
  
I laughed happily. As we all walked up to Tasty Freeze. When we got there we went to get a table near the window. I sat on the edge of the long red seat and looked at the menu on the table.  
  
"Welcome to Tasty Freeze. What would you like?" The tall blonde waitress asked us. On her silver nametag it said, Rain.  
  
"Coke, please" I aid, smiling.  
  
"A chocolate shake, thank you" Mandy said, holding a menu under her face.  
  
"Make that 2 shakes" Marie said, looking over at Kirstin's menu. "Make that 3"  
  
We all looked up from our menus to look at the male voice. It was the guy I met last night, Two-Bit. He cocked up an eyebrow at me then to Marie. His hair was greased and was wearing a leather jacket and baggy jeans. I punched him in the arm, "Hey, what's up Two-Bit?"  
  
"Just here with my gang over there" He threw his thumb over is shoulder to the opposite table to us. There were some of the guys we saw last night and new faces we haven't seen. Sodapop nudged Ponyboy and laughed. Then everyone laughed except for Johnny and this other older guy sitting near Steve. He looked about 19 or 20. He had greasy hair and icy hard blue eyes. He was handsome like Sodapop and Ponyboy. So I figured they must be blood related or something.  
  
"It's Jamie's birthday today," Anita said, loudly so the other guys could hear her.  
  
"Happy Birthday" Ponyboy, Sodapop and Two-Bit said, in unison.  
  
"How old are ya, doll?" Two-Bit asked me.  
  
"14 and proud to be one!" I said, looking at Dally, the guy who was mocking us last night, "Oh, it's you"  
  
Dally smirked at me and Mandy, "Oh, it's you dolls, Jamie and what was it? Oh yes Mandy"  
  
"I'm glad you remembered my name" Mandy said, coolly and sarcastically, "So have you cooled off yet?"  
  
She wiped of Dally's smirk and Steve, Sodapop and Two-Bit laughed their greasy heads off then just our luck they move their table up to ours.  
  
"So what are you people doing here?" Anita asked.  
  
"Just having lunch here" Ponyboy answered, smiling but at me more. I smiled back.  
  
"Anyways Ponyboy and his friends meet my girlfriends, Mandy, the one who snapped back at Dally, Anita, Kirstin, Marie and Catrina" I introduced my friends to Ponyboy and his mates.  
  
"Ok gang. These were the girls I met at Nightly Double" Ponyboy said.  
  
"Yeah, anyways girls these bums are Sodapop, Steve, Johnny, Darry and the one who was mocking you two chicks is Dally" Two-Bit said, "And I'm Two- Bit"  
  
"Nice meeting you'll" Catrina said, smiling. I think the guy with lots of muscle, Darry, kept on eyeing Catrina. Well, who wouldn't be? Catrina has the most beautiful smile I've ever seen. It went perfectly well with her loving brown eyes, blonde curly hair, which reaches up to her neck and her red rosy lips. When we finished our drinks we went outside. We were all walking along the ground when I spotted a necklace and a golden key lying on the ground, untouched. It seemed to be glowing bright then it stopped so I bent down to pick it up.  
  
"What have you got there, Jamie?" Ponyboy asked me as I got up with the necklace safely in my hand.  
  
"A necklace I've found" I replied and put it over my head, "Finders Keepers"  
  
Ponyboy looked at the golden key on my chest; "I've never seen the necklace before from any store in the mall"  
  
Yeah, I agreed with him. I haven't seen it either from any store I've been to. As we strolled to the Curtis's house, I saw Marie and Two-Bit flirting. They looked like a great couple to me if they were getting together. On the other hand, Dally was on Mandy's tail. Mandy just played cool and kind of annoyed Dally. It seems Catrina was talking to Darry about something they knew. I thought they were another great couple. Everyone was like in two's except for Sodapop, Steve and Anita. I felt a little sorry for Anita because she had to listen to their jokes and comments. Ponyboy said that he thinks Soda likes Anita cause the way Soda talked about her last night.  
  
Anita would usually push boys out of her life if she could, especially Sodapop. Last time, she was with a guy called, Alex. He nearly killed the life out of her but of course she hit him first and was close to killing him with a pop bottle. Now she's scared of guys who just walk into her life like just walking through a door. Poor Anita but Sodapop seems really interested in her.  
  
We then got to their house and went inside. It was small but cosy though. Personally, I hated small houses and spaces. It would get my nerves but this house made me feel welcomed. We all sat in front of the TV, half watching Mickey Mouse and half-talking about something else.  
  
Suddenly I felt like I was draining. Something was draining the strength out of me. The key seemed to be burning on my chest. In my head, I could see darkness then something standing in front of me. I could hear its woman like voice whispering about a curse. Dragging me to it.  
  
CRASH!  
  
"Aaaggghh!" I snapped out of the draining and jumped up in surprised. Mandy, Anita and Catrina shot me a worried look.  
  
"It's all right! I just broke something" Darry told us all especially to Catrina who was surprised as much as I was. Her brown eyes staring helplessly at the broken glass. We all calmed down.  
  
"You ok?" Anita asked, Catrina and I.  
  
"It's not really like you to get jumpy, Jamie" Mandy said, anxiously.  
  
"I just was out of my head when I heard this crash so it scared the heck outta me" I explained then walked to the bathroom and quickly shut the door. The pain on my chest was back; it was burning as hell. I crouched down then turned top look in the mirror. The key went red then instead of me in the mirror; it was a girl with long wavy hair and sad brown eyes. The girl was wearing a long white dress. She reminded me of someone.I gasped loudly, to my shock, the girl looked a lot like me. And liked the girl in my dream. Or you could call it my nightmare.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey guys!!  
  
I hope it was all right. it did suck a bit but oh well!  
  
Anyways PLEASE REVIEW this chapter so I can keep on writing!!  
  
Luv~  
  
Siren 


	3. The Nightmares and The Images meets The ...

Hey guys! What's up! Sorry for not writing for a long time!! But now I have updated  
so you guys can read my 4th chapter!! YaY! ^^  
Now ENJOY READING!!  
  
The Nightmares and the Images meets the Darkness.  
  
Jamie's P.O.V  
  
My mind seemed blank as I stood in the darkness. All of a sudden out of now where, someone or something screamed at me. The scream was high pitched. I gasped because the scream stang my ears then I ran as fast as I could but I didn't seem to go anywhere. I turned around and saw the ugly thing in front of me. It smelt sour.like death or something.  
  
"Give me your energy" it whispered, scornfully.  
  
Then it came so close to me like it was inside me. I could feel it's evilness and the smell was so bad. As it stretched it's arm out, reaching to my neck. And the last thing I heard was my own piercing screaming.  
  
~*~  
  
"Noooo!"  
  
I screamed as I woke up, sweating as hell. I looked at the pink clock on my white bedroom wall, 6:27am. I let out a tired loud sigh and felt my neck. I could still feel the pressure on my neck; the thing was trying to kill me. Then I slowly got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. I stripped down my pyjamas then went under the hot water. The water was so warm against my skin. About 15 minutes later, I stepped out, got dressed into my deep blue shirt and a dark purple skirt that went up to my knees then went down stairs into the kitchen. I found my mum sitting in her pyjamas, drinking coffee while watching television.  
  
"Morning Mum" I said, yawning while hugging her.  
  
"Morning dear" She replied, smiling her old exhausted smile.  
  
"Are you going to work?" I asked, pouring milk into the cereal.  
  
"Well, not today" She said, then walked up to the sink to wash her coffee mug, "I'm going to sleep in if you don't mind"  
  
"Of course I mind!" I said, sarcastically, "Mum, you totally need a rest. You and dad have been working so hard!"  
  
"Yes, yes. Now I'm going back to my room dear" Mum walked up stairs to her bedroom.  
  
Ring Ring  
  
"Hello? Jamie speaking" I said, holding the phone on my right ear.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Hello!?"  
  
"Hello.. Ah, Jamie? It's Ponyboy"  
  
"Oh Ponyboy! How are you? We haven't seen each other for ages. Maybe a week or so" I said, amazed to hear his voice again.  
  
"Yeah.ah do you and your friends wanna come over? To my house, I mean. If your not busy or anything" His voice stumbled slightly.  
  
"Sure Pony! That would be great! I'll invite Anita, Catrina, Mandy and Marie to come with me. Kirsten's working this morning"  
  
"Cool" He sounded excited "Ok see ya then. Bye!"  
  
"Good-Bye Ponyboy" I put the phone down and smiled to myself.  
  
Then Anita, Mandy and Catrina came in laughing.  
  
"Guys! Keep your voices down! My mum is asleep!!" I said, "Shut up!"  
  
Mandy stopped laughing, "Sorry"  
  
"Hey! Ponyboy rang and asked if we all wanted to go over to his place. And of course, I said yes" I told them, "No chickening out!"  
  
Anita groaned, "Do I have to! Sodapop's gonna be there!"  
  
"Marie's not coming with us because she's babysitting!" Catrina said.  
  
"Oh come on, chicken!! Please come with us!" I pleaded her with my cutest doggy eyes.  
  
She looked at me then shot up her hands to give up "Fine!"  
  
"And Jamie Amaya Young scores!" Mandy said, grinning.  
  
"Wow, Mandy has humour in herself today, " Catrina said, beaming.  
  
She shrugged and we all laughed.  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Knock Knock  
  
"Hey guys-ah girls!" Sodapop said, smiling at me, Catrina, Mandy and of course, Anita who was frowning madly.  
  
We walked inside and left Sodapop and Anita arguing outside.  
  
"You look more beautiful when you frown" Sodapop grinned, "Did you know that?"  
  
"Who asked for your opinion?" Anita snapped back at him.  
  
"Get inside you lovebirds!" Two-Bit joked.  
  
"Shut up Two-Bit!" Anita growl at him then to Sodapop then walked into the house. Sodapop kept on smiling but shook his head. She sat next to me, frowning like crazy while watching television.  
  
I got up and headed for the bathroom and gently closed the door. I looked into the mirror and expecting to see myself except I saw an ugly face instead. It was the thing that was trying to kill me in my nightmare.  
  
It's just your wild imagination, I thought.  
  
It's hands then shot out of the mirror and tried to straggle me. I fell hard on my bottom and moved back as far as I could away from the ugly monster.  
  
"Get away from me!!" I cried, trying my best to open the door but it was locked, "Help! Get me outta here! Help! Please!!"  
  
"Jamie! Are you ok in there?" Ponyboy shouted.  
  
"Open the door!" Anita cried, banging hard on the door.  
  
"I-I can't open the door! Help, it's coming to kill me!!" I screamed for my life, trying to open the door. The ugly thing was trying to pull me back with its long and creepy hands.  
  
"I'm breaking the door down!" Sodapop yelled then ran into the door and it swang open.  
  
The next thing I saw was Ponyboy and Sodapop then everything went blank.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The light was in my face as I woke up to find eyes staring worriedly at me. I slowly rose up from the couch and saw Ponyboy's face looking anxiously at me like he has just seen a ghost. I rubbed my eyes and saw everyone around him, Mandy, Two-Bit, Anita, Sodapop, Steve, Johnny, Catrina and Darry.  
  
"Guys, it's ok! I'm not dead or injured or anything" I said, rubbing my sore arm, not looking at any of their faces.  
  
"So you're alright now?" Mandy asked, nervously.  
  
"Yes. What happened after when I fainted?" I asked, my voice sounding a little sarcastic without meaning too.  
  
"You nearly hit your head on the floor and crack it open!" Anita exclaimed, it seemed for her difficult to sound calm. And it wasn't her fault.  
  
"But luckily Ponyboy and Sodapop caught you before you cracked your head opened" Catrina said, smiling a relieved smile.  
  
"Now what who was the person who was trying to kill you?" Two-Bit asked, seriously.  
  
I shifted uncomfortably on the couch, "This weird ugly thing was trying to kill me.it grabbed my neck and the door wouldn't open. Then the next thing I saw was blackness"  
  
"Are you sure you didn't-well-faint because of dehydration or something?" Catrina asked, "And you could've dreamt that someone was trying to kill you"  
  
"Great! So you people think I'm crazy now!" I said, with annoyance then I ran to the front door.  
  
"No we don't. We are just worried about you" Mandy said, her eyes pleading for her to calm down.  
  
"Calm down. You're stressing out," Sodapop said, calmly.  
  
"Stressing out! If you don't believe me then just say it! You people think I'm crazy! Don't you?" I cried, then ran out of the house.  
  
"Jamie!! Come back!" Ponyboy called after me.  
  
By then I was already down the street at the park. I didn't really know where I was actually going but I wanted to keep on running to let my anger, embarrassment and selfishness out. Also to get away from that house, that bathroom, the terrifying images of that hideous spirit haunting me and everyone else who I shouted at and had let down. I knew they were all concerned about me but I didn't know what was coming over me.  
  
This sucks! This really sucks!  
  
Suddenly in front of me was a bright light. The light turned into an outline of a girl then I heard someone voice shouted, "Get of the road!" Then the car horn beeped and the next thing I felt a sharp pain shot right up my body then everything went black.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Now how was it? Well, I hope you peoples enjoyed it. So when you have finished reading please, PLEASE REVIEW!! I'll love to hear from y'all! Oh so I can keep on writing this story!! ^_~  
  
--Siren-  
  
P.S Sorry if it sucked a bit or maybe a lot but please tell me!! Thanks!! 


	4. Love hurts but what about true love?

Hey guys!!  
  
Wass up? Anyways This is the 4th chapter, Love hurts but what about true love? YAY!  
  
WARNING: In this chapter there are swearing (Loads of it!)  
  
I hope you enjoy this!  
  
Happy Reading!!  
  
Sodapop's P.O.V!  
  
"Sodapop! Get your ass up here!"  
  
I turned around to see the beautiful Anita staring at me, trying to make me move. She had her hands on her hips and an irritated look on her face. Then I remember that I was going back to my house and saw Anita on the way. Well, I was in her way.I guess on purpose. Seriously, she's really fun to annoy and also she looks cute when she's furious but better when she smiles. I think I'm getting to like her. I mean who wouldn't?  
  
"Look are you listening? Or are you deaf? I said, 'GET OUTTA THE WAY!" Anita said, madly.  
  
"I'm deaf to your lovely voice" I said, grinning, then I moved and she stalked off, "So where are you going?"  
  
"None of your business" She snapped at me, and kept on walking but I ran up beside her.  
  
"You wanna come over.I'm not doing anything tonight?" I asked, maybe sounding a little sarcastic but I also was seeing if she would but I doubt it.  
  
"Why to make out?" She asked, walking briskly not waiting for his answer she went on, "I'm not some kind of slut for guys to walk all over!"  
  
"I said nothin' about you being a slut!" I said, pulling my hands up, "I was only asking, jeez"  
  
She gave me a suspicious look, "Why are you always looking for a argument?"  
  
"I'm not! You are," I said, and she had an offended look on her face.  
  
Then suddenly a black mustang drove past us and stopped in front of us. There were about four Socs in the car. Two of them had dirty blonde hair, the another had brown hair and the one in the back seat had red hair.  
  
"What is a beautiful chick doing out here with a shit greaser like him?" One of the blondes said.  
  
"What are the four ugly shits doing out here?" Anita said, looking calm, "Oh I see they are looking for their lives! Oh no, you shits don't have a life!" She pretended to look shock. I on the other hand was smirking trying to look tuff but also struggling not to laugh. Then the Socs came out of their cars, gravely drank but not as drank as Two-Bit and Dally could get when they were drinking.  
  
"Look at the pretty babe" The brown head said, licking his lips at Anita, "Especially at those hot red lips." The four Socs walked up to her, slowly.  
  
"Fuck off! Or you'll might find you're head shoved up your ass!" Anita said, not moving back as they moved forward.  
  
"Watch that mouth, babe. Or that greaser would pay the price" Said the another blonde one, and locked both arms of mine.  
  
"Don't you even hurt him, you piece of shit!" Anita said, smirking, "If ya want me then come and get me." Suddenly the red head ran up to her trying to punch her but she bobbed down in time and kicked his legs. He fell on his stomach and when he was down, she put her right leg on his back between his neck and his back, "Anyone else wanna join this piece of shit?"  
  
Then the another blonde Soc that wasn't gripping my arms ran up to her and tried to grab her arms but she moved away. The blonde Soc fell hard on the ground. He grabbed her legs when he fell, pulling her down. I saw she was in trouble this time, so I kicked the guy who was holding my arms in his middle then punched him in the stomach and face. After that he was knocked out, I looked over to Anita cause I was gonna help her but the guy was already knocked out.  
  
"Wow! You're really sexy" Sodapop said, trying to spit out how good she was but obviously it sounded wrong.  
  
"Would you like to join them too?" She said, holding up her fist. I realised it was bleeding.  
  
"Hey! You're bleeding," I said, taking her hand gently and looked at it carefully.  
  
"Don't touch me!" She said, suddenly pulling her hand away. I wasn't sure if it was embarrassment or that she didn't like me.  
  
"Look, if I was gonna hurt ya then I would all ready!" I said, with a matter-of-fact voice, "Come to my house and I'll fix ya up" She looked alarmed then I smiled. "No I didn't mean it like that! Man, you're so gullible"  
  
"Shut up or you're gonna end up like them" She said, the walked over the four Socs and walked a head. I then ran after her, grinning. I wonder why she hates me so much. But I didn't mind. Every time I look at her (to me) she would shine like a bright flame. Since I broke up with Sandy, I didn't really look at the other girls but now she had opened my eyes. I had promised to myself that I wouldn't fall in love any chick but now I think I'm gonna end up breaking my promise.  
  
Anita's P.OV  
  
"Ouch! Soda, that hurt!" I said, shutting my eyes tightly. It stang dreadfully. But then I don't really mind physical pain but if it were an emotionally thing then I wouldn't be able to stand it.  
  
"Sorry" He said, then finished wiping a bandage around my hand, "There!"  
  
"Thanks" I said, shorting and pulled my hand away. I didn't like anyone touching me. But when Sodapop was touching me, it felt weird. I didn't know what it really felt like but I didn't want to feel it again. I had to admit that I was scared of falling in love again. Love just hurts.  
  
"Ah.is Jamie ok? I mean after she got hit by a car?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah. She's fine now and I'm glad. If I lost her then I-I." I said and realised my voice was trailing away.  
  
"So you going home now?" He asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Uh-ah."  
  
"You want me to drop ya home?"  
  
"It's ok I can take care of myself. You saw what I did, didn't you? Or were you blind of some thing?" I said, jokingly also smiling a bit. I didn't want to look sad in front of him.  
  
"I was blind my you're beauty" He said, grinning.  
  
"Or you mean blind by how ugly I am?"  
  
"I'm serious you're beautiful." He said, and I knew he meant it. He stared at me for a moment then smiled, "You truly are." When he looked at me there were some kind of like sparkle in his brown eyes.  
  
I looked away, "I better go.thanks" I walked out of the door and he followed me.  
  
"Hey, Ah. tell Jamie too get better and tell a chick called, Anita, to get better as well!" He said, joking then smiled. I hate to admit but when he smiles his kind of cute. I then walked away from his house, smiling.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Jamie, don't try to get up for heaven's sake!" I shouted at Jamie. Jamie was in hospital because a car had hit her and she was a little injured. Ponyboy, Mandy, Sodapop, and Johnny were with Jamie and me the small hospital room. The walls were creamed colour and the beds were covered with white sheets. I looked around the room, my horrible memories slowly drifted back to me.Alex, my ex-boyfriend. How he actually tried to kill me, how he said he loved me, how she laid for days in this hospital because she was injured all because of him.  
  
"Anita, I wanna get outta here! It's too.white! Plus I am fine now!" Jamie said, looking at me desperately then her look changed, "What's wrong?" She whispered so the others who were laughing loudly couldn't hear her.  
  
"Yeah just tried," I said, looking around, "I hmm.gonna go to the bathroom, ok? So which way?"  
  
"Go straight the you'll see a sign.are you sure you're ok?" Jamie asked, worriedly.  
  
"Yes! Hey, I'm going before I pee my pants!" I said, joking. Jamie smiled and nodded. I then ran out of the room. I sighed then stopped then walked outside of the hospital.  
  
"Oh, I'm not breaking down now after all these years" I said, to myself. I then realised that I was being watched. Shit, I thought then twirled around. I then gasped a tiny bit. "Sodapop! What are you doing here? You followed me here! Didn't you?"  
  
He then looked a little alarmed and stuck his arms up like if he was to give in, "No-I didn't follow you here.maybe I kinda did.but I didn't mean too. I was worried about you!"  
  
"How many times have heard that." I said, not looking at him but to the ground. I thought of Alex. He was so sweet and kind. I thought I knew him, but I didn't at all. It was all a lie.  
  
Sodapop stared at me, sorrowfully, "What do you mean? I'm sorry for being a dickhead but-"  
  
"No, shut up! It's my fault! All mine!" I said, then turned away from his stare then I muttered under my breath, "I hate you!" I ran down the car park then down to my house. I sniffed then fell on the floor, tears slipped from my eyes. How could you do that to me, Alex! I loved you but you never returned your love. I thought I knew you too. But no, you weren't the guy I thought I knew.  
  
Hey! So how did you like it? I know it was a bit sloppy in a way but I hope you guys like it!!! ^^\\ Anyways please, PLEASE Review so I can write more!! (  
  
Thanks sooooooooooo much!! Luv ya'll! 


	5. Kisses full of love and hate

HEY GUYS!! What's up?! Well, I've finished this chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it!! Sorry for being really slow! This chapter has a bit swearing in it! Please read and enjoy!  
  
Kisses full of love and hate.  
  
Jamie's POV  
  
"Ponyboy!!" I shouted as I saw him. I was in the park, walking back home from Tasty Freeze. He turned to look at me and smiled gently. I was happy to see him again. He was being so nice to me. I feel so appreciated and I don't know-loved.  
  
"Hi Jamie" Ponyboy said, and then we started to walk out of the park, "So are you alright now?"  
  
"Yes and I'm thankful!" I said, smiling, "I kind of felt like I couldn't breathe in the small hospital room! I'm so glad I'm out and seeing my friends and family again" I didn't want to say that I was scared of small rooms or even scared of small hospital rooms. It would sound extremely stupid.  
  
He blushed, "I'm glad you're out too! It's nice to see you're alright!" I smiled at him. His so sweet and kind plus his cute too!  
  
"Oh yeah! How rude of me! I haven't even said thanks to you for saving my life!" I said, turning to him. Now we were at my front door step, "Thank you for saving my life!" I think I sound a little sarcastic but I meant it. Suddenly without meaning to, I just put my arms around him. It felt so right in his arms.  
  
"That's-ah-ok," He said, flushing again while his arms were around me. I laughed then pulled him away to look at his handsome face. I smiled gently and brushed his hair away from his face. Again he blushed and smiled even more. Ponyboy then looked at me in my eyes, "Jamie? Ah-I want you to know I- "  
  
Before he could finish, I made the first move and kissed him lightly on his warm lips. I opened my eyes and saw his expression. I laughed, "Have you ever been kissed my a girl before?"  
  
"Nope" He said, then smiled, "You're my first"  
  
He pulled me close to him and wrapped his arms around my hips then kissed me. This time passionately. I felt like I was in heaven then as I was leaning against the door, I opened the doorknob by accident and we both fell backwards. Ponyboy landed on top of me and I laughed. We stayed on the floor watching each other for minutes then he kissed my forehead.  
  
"You're eyes are beautiful." He said, and we both blushed. He pulled me up on my feet and he stepped out of my house, "Everything of you is beautiful"  
  
"Is that all you can say?" I joked and kissed him good-bye on the lips, "Good-bye, lover boy!" I said, sarcastically and waved to him. Ponyboy said bye and then walked off, blushing. I shut the door and shouted, "Yes!!" I laughed to myself, cheerfully then walked into the kitchen. For some reason, the room seemed to be much brighter. I shrugged at the thought. If I could kiss him again, I would do anything! I bit my lip and went over to the telephone to ring Anita.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Who-what are you?! Get away from me!" I screamed and scrambled out from the dark room where I was in. I couldn't really see where I was going or what was just in front of me but I knew it was the ugly monster. I could smell its foul and disgusting scent. It tried to grab me and kill me. Why is it always trying to kill me? I never did anything to anybody, maybe only beat up a few drank Socs. As my thoughts drifted off, I ran down the dark hallway. Frighted, I tripped over something but then got up and ran. I heard the monster shouting so I ran into the wall, without realising and ran up stairs. Everything here seemed familiar to me but I just couldn't work out where I am. Suddenly, the monster grabbed my right leg and pulled me down. I turned by body around to sees its ugly, green and twisted face. "Jamie!" It sneered out my name, hungrily for me. I felt like I was going to faint, by then I all ready let out a scream.  
  
"Far out, Jamie! Wake up!!"  
  
I opened my eyes, slowly saw Anita, Mandy and Catrina sitting on my bed. I sat straight up and gasped for my breath to return. I then hugged the closest person to me, which was Anita. She looked at me, alarmed, "What happened?"  
  
I then looked at everyone's anxious face, "Sorry, I had a bad dream."  
  
"You've been having a bad dream for weeks, Jamie" Mandy said, softly putting an arm around my shoulders.  
  
"Is it about the ugly monster you talked about? Well, these dreams are really getting to you, Jamie" Catrina asked, without really excepting me to answer.  
  
I just nodded looking down at my feet then I gasped, "Shit!"  
  
"What?" They asked in unison. I pointed to my ankle and there was a red mark on my feet where the monster had grabbed me. Mandy and Catrina looked worried and Anita looked at my bruised ankle.  
  
"What the heck is that, Jamie?" She asked, then went out to get me a bandage and she wrapped my ankle up for me, "I'm seriously bothered about all this."  
  
"I'm going to be fine, guys" I said, not even really sure of myself.  
  
"I don't trust your words, Jamie, you said that last week," Mandy said, looking at my direction but not at me but at something else.  
  
I then got out of bed hopping to my closet; "I'm fine I promise not to be having bad dreams and not scaring you guys any more, ok?" I picked out a white shirt and baggy black pants.  
  
"Not ok! Look, Jamie this is scaring the heck outta us and yourself so we think maybe you should get help." Anita said, loudly then her voice turning soft when she saw I was going to reject to this, "Please Jam, I don't want anything else to happen to you, ok?"  
  
I was slightly shocked as she hardly called me Jam now. I turned to face the closet, "Alright."  
  
Then I felt Anita's hand on my shoulder, "Fine.we'll see you down stairs" I felt her hand lifting off my shoulder and heard footsteps walking down the stairs. I let out a sigh and turn to face the mirror. What's happening to me? Why am I having these vivid dreams? What would Ponyboy say when he finds out.?  
  
My chest felt heavy not just with the worries but something else was making it heavy. I looked down and saw the golden key necklace on my chest. I thought I had taken it off. I looked into the mirror and saw myself but with such elegant white dress. The necklace I was wearing was silver and was shaped as a love heart with a diamond in the middle. My hair was longer then it actually was and my eyes.they were violet. I blinked, they were still violet then I rubbed them and everything turned back to normal. My necklace was still a golden key and I was wearing the clothes I had just put on. I shook violently and ran down stairs. I have to tell someone this.but whom?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mandy's P.OV  
  
"Mandy! Wait!"  
  
I twirled around and looked furiously at Dally. He was annoying the heck out of me! Dally found me at the cinemas while I was watching a movie. We got kicked out because I shouted at him to shut up. Seriously, I feel like punching him in the face! I was so mad at him I didn't know what to say except groan and walked off. He smirked then ran after me, grabbing my right arm.  
  
"Let go!! Leave me alone!!" I screamed at him and pulled my arm back.  
  
"Sorry but you can't just walk home by yourself ya know! It's dangerous for little girls like ya, babe!" He said, smirking.  
  
I give him a disgusting look, "You know! Right now I just want to punch your face and kick you so hard that my feet hurt! I am not a little girl any more like I used to be, Stupid and so innocent! I'm sixteen years old, Dallas Winston! So piss off!" I shouted and he had a half-stunted look crossed between his normal facial expression. I knew it sounded so stupid but I was so angry and dead serious!  
  
"Aww, babe! Don't say that!" He said, laughing, "Look, I'm gonna walk ya home! Ok?"  
  
Before I could scream or run away, he grabbed my arm and dragged me along to my house. I struggled so hard to get out of his unbreakable grip. As we got to my house, I scream at him to let me go and he did.  
  
"Let me go!" Was all I could scream out and I slapped Dally right across the face. I was so angry and pissed off but now all the anger had been let out of my hands. I looked shocked but he had a normal reaction. I never slapped any one before which was why I was stunned. He didn't try to hit me back or shout at me. He just stood there, dumb-founded. Suddenly his expression changed and he looked angry and a little hurt. Before I could slap him again, he pulled me up to him and kissed me on my lips. I struggled to break the kiss but I had no energy left and I just stopped moving. My hands fell on his chest and I just let him kiss me. I felt so beaten against him. When he pulled away, he looked so stunned.  
  
"I hate you, Dallas! If you touch me again you'll pay!" Tears flew right out of my eyes as I ran inside my house and shut the door in his face. Leaving him to stand there shocked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So how was it?!? Well, I hope you liked it!  
  
Please REVIEW the chapter so I can keep on going!!  
  
Thanks so much!! ^x^ 


End file.
